1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communications and more particularly relates to remote control of wireless communication devices via a wireless communication network.
2. Related Art
Conventional wireless communication devices may only be operated by a local user. This operation is typically through the conventional browser based operating system provided on the device, using the keypad for input or perhaps using voice commands. Some wireless communication devices permit access by a computer program to perform diagnostics or other maintenance related items. Furthermore, wireless communication devices are typically single user devices that do not allow multiple users to access the device.
A significant problem with these conventional devices is that as the devices gain sophistication in software and applications, customer service agents face an increasingly difficult time troubleshooting problems that occur on the devices. Additionally, owners of a wireless communication device often lose or misplace the device and have no ability to contact the missing device. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in conventional wireless communication devices as described above.